creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mango's Fanon Universe
Ok, so once, I got this amazing idea for a new land and new tribes, and turned that into an RP on the Wings of Fire wiki. I decided to write about it on the fanon wiki as a blog post too. And I might as well write about it here. Property of Mango, please only edit for spelling/grammar mistakes, THANK ''' '''YOU KIND SIRE!! (WHO IS DEFINITELY READING THIS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I BOLDED AND SUB-HEADED THE TEXT!!!!!!) Pyrrhian or Candyland Tribes: FudgeWings are usually dark-brown and muscular. They are usually very strong, and they can breathe hot fudge when warm, and can hold their breath for up to an hour. They usually blend in with the fudge. Their queen is Queen Coco. SundaeWings are usually white, light-green, light-brown, or light-pink. Their underbellies are usually white, but rarely light-brown. There are rainbow scales scattered all over the underside of their wings, like sprinkles. They can breathe hot sugar vapor, and have a poisonous cherry barb at the end on their tail, to stab their enemies. After The War Of SundaeWing Succession, their queen is Queen Milkshake. SkittleWings come in a variety of red, orange, yellow, green, and purple scales. They have massive wings, and can shoot toxic skittles from their mouth. They are powerful fighters and fliers. Their queen is Queen Strawberry, but Ex-Queen Fruity might still be alive, and in hiding. CaramelWings are usually light-brown, or caramel colored. Some of their scales are glow in the dark. Their powerful tails can create huge waves in the caramel, and they can breathe under caramel. Their queen is Queen Hazel. GummyWings can change their scales color, and usually stay a certain color if not feeling a certain emotion. They can shoot flesh-melting soda from their fangs, and camouflage their scales to hide from enemies. Their queen is Queen Tangerine, one of the Dragonets of Destiny. MintWings can survive in freezing temperatures, and have white or pale green/blue scales to blend in with the mint. The can exhale a deadly freezing mintbreath, when cold enough. Their queen is Queen Freshbreath. SmartieWings come in a variety of white, pale pink, and pale yellow scales, and they can blend in white puddles. They can breathe a hot sugar vapor, and some are hatched to read minds or tell the future, or very rarely, both. Their queen is also Queen Tangerine. Candy Pantala, aka The Land of Dieting SeedWings are usually black or dark brown, with hints of white on their snout, horns, and underbelly. Seed stingers in a variety of places allow them to paralyze their enemies. Their queen is Queen Soil. FruitWings come in a variety of shining colors, ranging, but not limited to: lime-green, to raspberry-pink, and banana-yellow, tangerine-orange, etc etc. When a FruitWing dragonet turns seven, they naturally get a special mark on them, which is a drawing of a kind of fruit. Once the mark is on the dragon's tail, he/she has the power to produce that kind of fruit from their wrists. Example: A FruitWing dragonet gets a mark in the shape of a dragonfruit. They now have the ability to produce dragonfruit from their wrists. This tribe has almost entirely be wiped out by SeedWings, but while they lived, SaladWings are usually different shades of green, streaked with some tomato-red on their horns and underbellies. They don't need to eat when in the sun, because their scales produce energy from the sun's warmth. They are also good fighters, and some have been rumored with the ability to control plants. Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Wings of Fire Category:Work in Progress